


The Sonogram

by shamelesscaptainswanshipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra - Freeform, Captain Outlaw, Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan pregnancy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesscaptainswanshipper/pseuds/shamelesscaptainswanshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt given to me by Anonymous on Tumblr: Killian proudly showing the entirety of Storybrooke the sonogram of his and Emma's baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sonogram

A few years ago Killian would never have thought it possible that he could ever be this happy. In fact he still wasn’t quite sure that he even deserved this kind of happiness, not after everything he had done. And he knew Emma felt the same way. They’d both done terrible things as dark ones that would haunt their nightmares for years to come but they had each other. Somehow the whole Dark One drama had brought them even closer together. Their love for each other was even stronger than before. And here he was, sitting in a booth at Granny’s with a picture in his hand that showed the very proof of their love.

Emma had dropped him off at Granny’s after their appointment with Doctor Whale this morning. She had insisted on getting back to work immediately, having wasted a lot of time waiting for Doctor Whale to call them in.

What he saw in that exam room this morning was something that he would never forget even without the picture in his hand to remind him. Today he had seen his child for the first time. Their child - his and Emma’s. The little product of true love that was growing inside her stomach.

This was something he had never thought he would experience. Fatherhood. He had never thought himself capable of raising a child, not after Milah’s death anyway. The Jolly Roger was no place for a child to grow up, it was too dangerous. But the pirate’s life was behind him now, this was his home now. Storybrooke.

It had not been easy to get used to the technology in this realm but now that he had gotten used to it he was loving it. This world’s inventions never ceased to amaze him. And this morning he had seen his unborn child moving inside its mother. It was ingenious. To see a child before it was born.

Emma had told him that in about a month or so they’d be able to see if the child was a boy or a girl. Emma was betting on a boy but Killian was sure that it was a little princess that was currently growing inside his wife. He certainly hoped so, imagining a little girl with Emma’s curly blonde hair and green eyes, grinning up at him. Yes, that would be perfect. In any case he hoped the baby would take more after her than him.

He was too busy staring at the sonogram to even notice that Granny had left her post behind the counter and was now standing in front of his table, waiting to take his order.

“I haven’t got all day you know,” she said. “What’ll it be?”

“Just the usual,” he murmured, not even looking up at her.

Before he knew it Granny was back, placing a tray of lasagna in front of him along with a mug of black coffee.

Killian had immediately taken to this dish after settling in this realm. It wasn’t American he’d been told but originated from some place called Italy. Those Italians were brilliant. He loved the pasta, the pizza and the ice cream. The food in this realm was definitely more enjoyable than the food back in the Enchanted Forest.

“How far along is she?”

Killian was startled by her question. He hadn’t even noticed that Granny was still there. 

“What?” he asked, finally taking his eyes off the sonogram in his hand.

“Your wife, how far along is she?”

Killian cursed internally. As far as he knew the only ones Emma had told about the pregnancy were her parents, Regina and Henry, he wasn’t sure if anyone else in town knew or if she even wanted them to know yet but he supposed the secret was as good as out now so he said, “She’s about six weeks along.”

“Mind if I have a look?”

Killian smiled and handed Granny the sonogram.

Granny scanned the picture before handing it back to him. “Be sure to offer my congratulations to Emma,” she said, smiling. Killian had never seen her smile before.

“Thank you.”

Granny went back to the kitchen and Killian stuck his fork into the lasagna. He had almost finished when Robin joined him.

“You look tired, mate,” Killian said. “No sleep last night?”

Robin shook his head. “Rebecca had a nightmare, she insisted on sleeping in our bed. She’s a real kicker.”

Killian chuckled. “Not easy being a father I take it.” He was secretly wondering whether his little princess would be a kicker as well. Emma could be quite restless in her sleep.

“You know, I thought it would be a lot harder, especially with Zelena involved but things have been good. I had my doubts but Zelena’s changed. Regina was right, having a child really does change you. You’ll find that out for yourself soon.”

Killian choked on his coffee.

“Regina told me,” Robin said, smirking. “My wife keeps no secrets from me.”

“I should have known,” Killian said. “I suppose there’s no use in keeping it a secret any longer.”

He pushed the sonogram across the table for Robin to see and took another sip of his coffee.

“Is that-”

“Aye, the appointment was this morning.”

“It’s amazing what technology can do in this world, isn’t it?” Robin said with a look of amazement on his face. Killian guessed he was thinking about the first time he saw the sonogram of his own child a couple of years ago.

“In a few years our children will probably be playing with each other.”

Killian grinned and placed his now empty mug back on the table. “Aye, in a town this small the options are limited. Our children will probably be joined at the hip.”

Killian tried to picture it. A little blonde girl with Emma’s eyes running around with Rebecca, the red-headed daughter of Zelena and Robin, playing tag on the beach while he, Emma and Regina watched. Right now he couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful.

“Robin! Killian!”

It was Henry. He was wearing his schoolbag. He must have gotten out of school early. It was only noon.

“Hello, lad,” Killian greeted him. “What brings you here?”

“Grandma dismissed us early, we finished our assignments ahead of time,” Henry said. “Mind if I join you?”

Killian smiled. “Not at all, why don’t you go order yourself some lunch? My treat.”

Henry grinned. “Thanks.”

Killian moved over so Henry could place his bag on the seat next to him and sprinted off towards the counter.

The two men exchanged a look. Killian was sure that they were both thinking the same thing. What a lovely stepson they had.

Henry returned very quickly and let himself slide into the seat next to Killian.

“So?” he said eagerly. “Have you and mom been to the hospital yet?”

“Aye, your mother and I went this morning. Everything seems to be in order.” He handed Henry the sonogram.

“Awesome,” Henry said. “I hope it’s a boy.”

Killian chuckled. “Your mother seems to think that it is,” he said.

“And you don’t.” Henry guessed.

“Call it a father’s intuition, but I’m certain that it’s a girl.”

Henry snorted and gave him back the sonogram.

“Speaking of girls, where is yours?” he asked, grinning at Henry’s blush.

“Violet’s at the stables.”

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen her Henry, maybe you should invite her over for dinner again,” Robin said.

“Guys please, keep your voices down,” Henry begged.

The two men exchanged a look.

“Here you go, boy,” Granny said, placing a medium-sized Hawaiian pizza in front of him along with a bottle of coke.

Henry thanked her and ripped off a slice and stuffed it into his mouth.

“You know I really hope it’s going to be a lass,” Killian told Robin. “They eat less.”

Robin chuckled. “I better get going, Regina is expecting me, see you at home Henry.”

Henry, who had his mouth full of pizza only nodded at his stepfather.

After Robin had gone people started swamping the place. Most of the townspeople came to the diner on a daily basis to eat their lunch and when he and Henry left about an hour later the secret was out. Everyone now knew that Emma was pregnant and Killian had only been too happy to show them all the sonogram of their child. He couldn’t stop grinning as he and his stepson walked the short distance to their house together. This had quite possibly been the proudest moment of his life.


End file.
